


I can't believe you did that.

by scarlettspeedsterr



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettspeedsterr/pseuds/scarlettspeedsterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this prompt on tumblr: That stage kiss was not scripted. I decided to write Saphael for it. </p>
<p>Simon and Raphael are leads in a play and as they are acting, Raphael kissed Simon out of nowhere and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe you did that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Saphael...sorry if it's OOC or bad.

‘Okay! Time for the two leads to come on up.” The director yells, standing with his hands on his hips and holding a script in one hand.   
Simon gets up from his chair and shoves his hands in his pockets, walking upstage and smiling at the director. “Here!”   
Raphael rolls his eyes and yawns as he walks upstage as well and nods at the director indicating that he is ready. Simon turns his head and looks at his stage partner. Simon sighed and shook his head at the thought of acting with Raphael. Why did he have to get the other lead, why couldn’t someone else get it? Simon sighs, Raphael always took things way to seriously and sometimes he was just plain rude, which really didn’t sit right with Simon. 

The director motioned to where they both had to stand and gave them the go signal. Simon started speaking his lines and Raphael his. As Simon was doing his lines, putting character into it he noticed that the lines he was speaking were kind of, what’s the word; oh yeah flirtatious. He never thought of them as that before. As he watched Raphael speak his lines he realized his lines were also flirtatious. 

They were told to step closer and Simon stared at Raphael. Simon felt uncomfortable being this close to Raphael. Sometimes Raphael could be intimidating since he never looks happy. Simon let out a sigh of relief as Raphael was finishing up the scene. Simon reacted and Raphael winked at him. 

Simon felt his cheeks get red and he pushed up his glasses, trying to make it apart of the scene and not act flustered. Raphael noticed and smirked, still delivering the finishing sentences. The scene ended and Simon blinked and smiled knowing it was done. He saw the director smile and nod at him. Simon was just about to turn away when he felt a hand on his arm and a force pulling him into the person. Simon didn’t have time to react before his felt his lips come in contact with another person’s lips. The lips tasted like coffee and chapstick; that explain how the lips are so smooth. His glasses slipped down his nose a little bit. It all happened to fast as he realized it was Raphael kissing him, Simon panicked and pushed himself away from the other man. 

Simon broke free and fell backwards, grasping at the air but not gripping onto anything. He fell right on his ass, his glasses falling into his lap. He grabs them and slips them back on, looking up at Raphael. He was smirking. Simon felt his whole body blush, he knew he looked pathetic and his cheeks were probably redder than a rose. He got up and pinched the bridge of his nose, putting one hand on his hip. 

“What the fuck Raphael!” He yelled, and let out a heavy sigh. He looked around and saw that everyone else in the room had their attention on them. “That stage kiss was not scripted!” He crossed his arms, glaring at Raphael. 

“I’m sorry…dios mio I thought the scene would be better with a kiss.” He smirked and shrugged.   
“Whatever, I’m done for today. I’m leaving and my ass hurts. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Simon walked over and grabbed his bag and walked out of the theatre. He was not going to stand around and look like an idiot, not in front of all those people. 

He unlocked his car and got in, he leaned down into the other seat to get a CD, he grabbed it and jumped at a banging sound on his car window, he dropped the CD back in the seat out of shock. He turned and saw Raphael looking into the window, his lips pressed into a thin line, his hands in his pockets. Simon sighed and rolled his eyes, he rolled down the window and glared up at the other man. 

“What do you want Raphael. Can’t you just leave me alone?” He put his elbow on the open window and his cheek in his hand, facing forward.   
“Look, I’m sorry. I just- didn’t mean to make you look like an idiot.” Raphael looked down.   
Simon looked up and saw look on the taller man’s face that was sincerely apologetic. Maybe he wasn’t a lost cause.   
“It’s fine Raphael. I mean why did you kiss me? You know I’m not gay man.” Simon shook his head and gripped the steering wheel, tapping his thumb on it, he wanted to avoid Raphael’s gaze. 

“I am not either but there I was, kissing you…” Raphael trailed off, a light blush creeping on his cheeks.   
Simon bit his bottom lip before looking back up at him and saw the soft blush on his cheeks. Simon couldn’t help but smile a bit. Why was he smiling, Goddammit.   
“Okay maybe I’m a little bit gay. Well for you- lo siento..” He looked down, bouncing on his heels. Simon was flattered. Was that conceded? He let out a small laugh, he didn’t know why he was laughing but he just had to. 

“Oh god.” Simon laughed, tossing his head back. Raphael looked at him with a shock expression, he was clearing confused about Simon’s laughter.   
“What! What??? What are you laughing at???” Raphael demanded, he felt flustered. He covered his face with his hands. “Don’t laugh!”   
“No-No” Simon wheezed and calmed himself, looking at Raphael. “I don’t think it’s funny. I am flattered which I don’t know why to be honest. Just how you said it was funny. I don’t know why I’m sorry. Here get in.” He unlocked the other door, nodding his head towards the passenger seat.   
“W-What why???” Raphael crossed his arms, looking around. 

“Just get in and stop asking questions.” Simon let out a small chuckle. “Please..” He smiled up at Raphael. Raphael couldn’t say no to that smile. He always liked Simon’s smile. He shrugged and walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door and sliding in, feeling awkward and glancing around the car.   
The car had a few bottles of soda in the floor board and some wrappers here and there and a whole bunch of CD’s in a little slot under the radio. Raphael put his hands in his lap.   
“Uh, so…” He mumbled, breathing heavily. 

“Just calm down! No need to be worried, we are going somewhere. So buckle up.” Simon turned his head to smile at Raphael and wink before buckling up himself.   
“Where to??” Raphael asked, still glancing around. 

“Hmmmmm.” Simon hummed and tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel and he started to pull out and drive. “You know Raphael, you are a good kisser. We may just have to do it again one day.” Simon was staring at the rode in front of him, and felt himself blush a bit, he glanced at Raphael from the corner of his eye and saw that the other boy was blushing a bit, but saw that soon go away. 

“Yeah sure, hopefully you won’t be too annoying and kiss back properly.” Raphael rolled his eyes, going back to his sarcastic remarks, reverting back into his shell of his.

“We were making such good progress too.” Simon shook his head, and smirked. 

“Sure, whatever you want to think.” Raphael’s lips curled into a small smile, he turned away and looked out the car window as they continued driving.


End file.
